The Dark One's Boy
by imgilmoregirl
Summary: Dark Castle/ Storybrooke AU: Gideon is born in the Enchanted Forest some years before the Curse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.**_

* * *

"I'm coming back, Rumplestiltskin." Belle whispers for herself, her broken heart aching inside her chest, making her wanting to cry, but she knows that this is not going to happen. She's a strong woman who just faced another beast and succeeded in saving the prince that was trapped in that form.

Mulan and Philip wanted her to go with them in the journey to find Aurora and if she hadn't realized that she could not spend another day without her True Love, she may had gone. Or may not, after all because there was exactly four months Belle left the Dark Castle and the was exactly four months she hadn't bleed.

She knew very well what that meant. The fact that she needed to untighten the laces of her bodice a little each day collaborated to the realization that her body was changing to accommodate a child. A little child made on her very first time in Rumple's bed. The first and only time, when after that disastrous kiss, they discussed in the dungeons and ended up wrapped in each other's arms, both full of lust and desire, letting little noises escape from their mouths until find their release, the imp finally spreading his seed inside her. Only to shout her out moments later, saying that it all was a mistake and he could never believe in her love for him.

Belle's hands reached for the little bump that started to form in her belly, caressing it slowly and silently praying that this time Rumplestiltskin could hear her and accept all her affection and devotion. If not for her, at least for their baby.

* * *

It took her days of traveling to reach the Dark Castle, but when she arrived, it was the middle of a cold night. Belle was trembling, freezing, starving and completely tired from her long walk since the last time she stopped to get a little rest or even sleep. Reluctantly, she entered the castle, tiptoeing not to alarm Rumplestiltskin, although she knew he had probably already sensed her presence, but if he did so, he hadn't cared enough to go to her.

Seeking for a warmer place, Belle made herself at home and went to the great hall, where she was used to serve him tea, and there she found the imp, sit by his spinning wheel. She could feel her heart race, her mouth get dry and for a brief moment before finding her voice again, she doesn't know what to do. "Rumplestiltskin."

Slowly, he turns. Disbelief fills his face as he looks at her, with his reptilian eyes wide in an almost funny way. She smiles to him and take careful steps in his direction.

"Belle." He whispers and rises from his seat. "What are you doing here? I told you to go away."

They met in the middle of the way. Belle was wrapped around a long burgundy cape, shaking hands atop her bump hidden by the thin fabric, wanting nothing more than reach for her True Love. "I know." Her voice was soft and low. "I needed to come back for you."

"Why?"

"Because despite of what you believe, I love you. I missed you."

He lifted one hand and hesitantly touched her cheek with the tip of his fingers. "Oh, Belle. I was such a monster with you… You shouldn't be here. I took your virtue and them casted you out. How could you miss someone like me?"

"Well is True Love, isn't it?" Tears rolled down her eyes as she unlaced the cape and let it fall by her feet, giving Rumplestiltskin his first full view of her since the day she left the castle. She heard him gasp when his eyes met her middle section to see her delicate hands caressing her baby bump.

"You're…"

"With child." Belle finished. "Your child, Rumplestiltskin."

She grabbed his hand and placed it in her belly, watching every reaction passing through his face: reluctance, surprise, fear and finally… Love. "Sweetheart." The word slipped out of his mouth like a prayer right before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his face on her neck. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Rumple. We're alright."

"No. I made you left, while carrying my child." His voice was muffed by her skin, but it was impossible not to notice the regret in it. "I didn't believe your love."

"Hey, look at me." Belle begged, running her fingers in his soft hair as he looked up to face her. "I'm right here now and I'm not going anywhere. I will always love you and this baby."

"Oh, I want to kiss you right now, but I can't." Rumplestiltsking said. "It's not because my power is more important to me than you are. It's because I need it to find my son."

And suddenly everything made sense to Belle. Of course, there was a good reason he was so desperate to keep his curse. It was his only way to reunite with his boy.

"Why don't you tell me more about him?" She asked gently. "You still owe me that story."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and took her by hand to join him in the seat near the spinning wheel. "His name was Baelfire…"

* * *

The library has more than a lot of books to choose and yet, somehow Belle had ended up sat comfortably in chair with her old copy of Her Handsome Hero in hands, rereading the well-known words one more time. She grabbed her cup of tea and drank a bit of it.

Resting the cup in the table, she felt a strange pressure in her womb. Immediately, Belle closed the book and looked down, trying to figure out what was wrong when she felt it again, a little stronger, in one of the sides of her belly. "Rumplestiltskin!" She called out, afraid of what was happening.

In a blink of an eye, he was there by her side. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I - I don't know." Her voice was purely fear. "I'm having this strange pressure in my womb and I don't know exactly what it is. Do you think there is something wrong with the baby?"

He knelt in front of her and put both hands on her belly. At the contact, the pressure came back once more, making Belle's heart skip out a bit. She was about to cry, thinking that she may have being losing her child, when her eyes met Rumple's. He was smiling. An actual genuine happily smile.

"What - ?"

"He's kicking, my love." Rumple explained, making her features soft with relief. "And he's strong."

"He? It's a boy?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just guessing." The look in his eyes was so full of love, that had her heart melting. His hands caressed her growing belly as it was the most precious thing in the whole world. "Don't you scare your mama like that, little one." He whispered right after pressing a gentle kiss on the place they felt their baby kicking.

"I can't wait to see him." Belle said. "I'm desesperate to see his face."

"Let's just hope he doesn't have scales or reptilian eyes. I'll be very grateful if he is just like you." Rumplestitlskin replied, a little bit more concerned than he ever sounded before. "That poor baby doesn't deserve to heir my bad looks."

"Oh, you are such a fool. I think you are handsome, Rumple, and won't love our child any less if he has your appearance."

"You say that now, but when you find out what you win by bedding a monster, you might change your mind. Don't forget you're carrying the demon's spawn."

Belle rolled her eyes. "You're not a monster nor a demon." She said touching his face and making him lean into her hand. "What about you get me to your room now?"

He kissed her palm, giving her a lustful look.

"As my lady wishes."

* * *

"So what is so important that couldn't wait for me to finish one page from my book?" Belle asked stressed, as she was the whole week.

Rumplestiltskin dragged her into the nursery, leading his lady to a corner where a second crib had been placed in that same morning. Belle looked down at the furniture confused with that fact that he had put another crib in there.

"What is it about?"

"This is an enchanted crib, Belle. I put a spell on it, so when you place the baby here, he or she will sleep as long as it remains inside."

Lifting one single eyebrow, she touched the wooden crib. It was a lovely thing, white painted and simple but yet, very beautiful. And enchanted. "But why would we need that? I can assure you that it won't bother me waking up in the middle of the night when I hear our child crying."

He shook his head. "It's not for that using, sweetheart." His hand came to her arm, rubbing it nervously. "I often have to make deals, as you know, and some of the people who seek them use to come here in the castle, and no one should ever find out that you gave me a child, because I have enemies who would love to take it away from us and use it against me. Like the Queen."

"Would she be capable of that?"

"Not only her, but many others. Most people hate me."

A small laugh came from her throat. She could certainly imagine what other people thought about her lover, as she knew him before as the terrible and feared Dark One, who made the most unpredictable deals, in exchange for precious things of all sort.

"Yeah, I think I've heard enough bad things about you before we met to be aware of that. I just…"

"You never thought that you and the child would be in danger because of me?"

She bit her lip for a moment and then whispered: "Yes."

"I'm sorry for that. But when somebody come over, do as you've been doing these past months, hide in your library and place our child inside the enchanted crib, so we won't have the risk of it cry or make noises that could reveal its presence, and you two will remain in secret. Can you do that, Belle?"

"Sure."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. I promise I'll won't ever let anyone hurt you."

* * *

Different levels of pain have hitten Belle on that long interminable night. She was suffering, the baby stuck inside her, positioned on the wrong side, slowly dying, as she cried out in agony. The midwife was set between her legs, trying to turn the child around and making more tears slip down her face as the ache grown alongside with her fear of giving birth to a dead baby.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed a ragged piece of fabric and used it to dry the sweat from her face. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. I promise." He assured her, although his own expression showed how much he was terrified too.

"We did it, milady! I turned your child." The midwife said proudly. "The baby is in the right position now. You need to push."

Letting out another cry, Belle closed her eyes wanting for that torture to be over. "I can't… I'm too weak."

"No, Belle you're strong, and our child needs you." Rumple said encouraging her. "You can do this, my love."

"It's time, milady, you must push now." Ordered the midwife.

Screaming Belle rose her back from the bed and pushed with all of the strength she had left, feeling like she was being ripped in two. She grabbed Rumplestiltskin's hand, smashing it in hers, when the next contraction came and she was forced to push another time.

"We're almost over." The midwife said, happily, what made Belle want to threw something at her for being so joyful when she was drowning in pain. "The head and shoulders are already here."

"Just a little bit more, Belle and then we'll have our baby." Rumple said, trying to cheer her up, which didn't work.

A suffocated groan scapped her as she pushed once more, hoping for her child to be born well and healthy, despite of all of the labor complications. So, using her last lack of energy she gave her last push and felt the baby slip completely off of her.

Belle fell down to the pillows, ragged breathing and looked to Rumplestiltskin who had his gaze fixed in the little baby, that the midwife was cleaning. "Is it ok?"

"Yes." The woman answered. "It's a boy.'

"He is not crying." Pointed out Belle, tired and worried.

She saw when the woman cleaned the child's mouth one last time and it started squealing. Relieved, Belle held her arms up to pic the baby from the midwife's, pulling him close to her chest and taking a good look in each detail of his perfect little face. The baby was still covered in blood and other fluids, but she could see that his skin was pale pink and the colour of his eyebrows seemed to copy her auburn hair.

"Oh, you're perfect." She whispered, amazed by her child, slightly swinging him to calm him down, making the cries cease.

By her side, Rumplestiltskin was petrified, looking at them as if he was seeing he sun for the first time after long years locked in a cave. Belle raised a hand a touched his cheek, smiling at him and receiving a wider smile from him in return.

"Milady, you should pass the baby to him for a moment, I need you to push one last time, to clean your insides." The midwife said.

Belle carefully place the baby into her lover's arms, watching him held their son for the first time, the adoration clear in every expression he made. "Papa got you, little one." Rumplestiltskin muttered. "You'll never be alone, I promise. I will always be there for you. And so will your mama."

Turning her head to the other side, she forced herself to push another time. Once the midwife had put all the bloody sheets away from her, she cleaned Belles thighs with a cloth soaked in water and finally let the tired mother rest. Rumple returned the baby to her and got some gold and a blue potion from one of his drawers, standing in front of the old woman.

"Here is your payment." He said, handing the gold coins to her. "And now you'd better drink this, dearie."

"What is that?" She asked, looking at the blue potion with suspicion.

"Memory potion. You should not remember that you came to my castle or most important, that you helped delivering this child."

The midwife nodded and drank all the liquid, disappearing from the room in a purple cloud of smoke by the moment she swallowed the last drop of it, leaving the three of them alone. Rumple came back to her side, sitting near her in the bed.

"We made him, Rumple." Belle said with a smile still on her lovely face.

"Indeed." He agreed, running a careful finger on his son's chubby rose cheek, before kissing the mother's forehead. "Thank you, darling Belle, for giving me this. He is as beautiful as you are."

"What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have something in your mind?"

She nodded, lost in thoughts about the names she have being considerating the last few months, while sat in the calm silence of her library. "Actually, I do." Belle said. "But only if you agree."

"Tell me, then."

"Gideon." Announced the proud mother.

"Gideon?" Rumplestiltskin repeated. "Like the hero in your favorite book?"

"Yes. Exactly like him." She bit her lip. "Do you think it sound stupid?"

He shook his head. "No. I think this is a strong name and it's perfect for our boy. Our Gideon. Your own handsome hero."

"And I'll love him forever." Belle whispered, kissing her son's head. When she moved away to face the baby again, his eyelids trembled and he opened his eyes to her, making the mother gasp, stunned. Beautiful brown eyes, just like his father's. "Rumple! He has your eyes!" She said, cheerfully. "Your real eyes."

As her gaze met her lover's, she swore she could see tears shinning in there.

* * *

"Please, read another chapter." Five-years-old Gideon begged.

"No." Belle said and rose from his bed. "We can read more tomorrow, but now you should sleep. It's late."

"Please, mama!" He insisted, giving her a pleading look that always made her heart melt. Belle had to turn away and grab the blanket not to face him and let herself be convinced by her child.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart." She promised, covering him with the dark-blue blanket and kissing his messy auburn hair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mama."

Rumplestiltskin appeared at the door and approached them to sit by his son in the bed.

"Did you liked spinning with me today, son?" He asked.

Not so long ago they had found out their boy had magic, just like his father and since them, Rumplestitlskin was doing his best to teach him to use it in a good way, and seating by the spinning wheel, turning straw into gold, had become one of Gideon's most cherished moments of the day.

"Yes!" Gideon answered, joyful. "I always like spinning with you, papa. I feel special."

"Well, that's because you are special, my boy. Very special." Rumple briefly touched his face with a smile, before rising up. "Sweet dreams."

Together, Rumplestiltskin and Belle left their son's bedroom, heading to their own, where they closed the door and he looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I'll leave tomorrow morning to make a deal."

"Another one?" Belle asked. "With who?"

"Some girl named Cinderella. The same one I told you about months ago."

Raising an eyebrow, she took a step in his direction, analysing her lover. "I thought you already had streaked a deal with her."

"I did. She still owes me a baby, but I received a letter from her earlier and she says she wants to change things a bit." He explained.

"You're dealing babies again?"

"Only this one. And when I brought it here, maybe you can take care of her for some time before we find a family who will want that little girl Cinderella will give birth to." He tried to persuade her. "I know you miss having a baby to look for."

"Yes, but I'd prefer that baby was ours, not one of your exchanges."

Rumple gave her a smirk. "And I'd love to fulfil your wishes and have you pregnant again, but the curse I told you about is coming and we don't need to have another person to worry about when it arrives." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to kiss her neck. "We will find Baelfire and then we'll have how many children you want." He promised, licking her jaw and making Belle breathless. "But for now, I think I can give you a little remind of how good it is to make a baby. What do you think?"

He loosened the laces of her bodice, and kissed every millimetre of skin he could reach, without meeting her lips to not accidentally break his curse. Belle felt her head spinning as he pulled her to bed, both full of desire. "Don't you dare stopping this." She muttered, feeling his hands find their way down in her body causing her to ache in pleasure.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't intend to."

* * *

Two weeks later, Rumplestiltskin hadn't returned. Belle was worried. He had never been out for so long since the day she came back to his castle, revealing that she was pregnant with his child. Each day that passed, she grew more and more terrified, only trying to hid it from her son, to not get him scared too.

"Mamma, when is papa coming back?" Gideon asked sweetly during their dinner. "I miss him."

"I miss him, too, Gid. But I have no idea of when he is coming back. Let's just hope it is soon."

Her son nodded, taking a sip of his soup before continuing: "Will you read for me tonight?"

"If you wish so."

Gideon smiled. "Can it be Her Handsome Hero?"

"Again?" Belle questioned with a laugh.

"It's my favorite book."

"And so is mine."

A loud noise outside the castle startled Belle, making her jump from her seat and rush to the windows, seeing a carriage parked outside the gates. Her heart skipped a bit, as she turned to her son.

"Gideon, go upstairs. Someone is here, you need to hide."

He standed, leaving his half-eaten meal cooling down on the dinning table. "What about you?"

"Don't worry," she said, kissing his forehead gently. "I'll be fine. Now go and no matter what you hear, don't get out of there."

The boy disappeared in the stairs that lead to the library and Belle hurried to take the dishes to the kitchen, so nobody would know that two people had being dinning there.

She came back just in time to see the Evil Queen entering the great hall.

"Your Majesty." Belle greeted her.

"Hello, girl." The other woman answered, delighted with the sight of Belle worried and alone in the huge castle. "Is your master around?"

"I'm afraid not. He has been out for days to make a deal or something like that."

"I see… Well, that's good, because what I really need it's you."

Surprised, Belle pointed to herself, miserably. "Me? But – But I'm only a maid."

"Yeah, you may be only a maid, but you're one he cares about. After all, not just your True Love kiss worked on him, but also, he expelled you from his home just for take you back months later. And for what I want, I need to have something he is willing to exchange anything for."

Fear ran though her veins. Her only thought in her mind was that she couldn't let that woman discover her son, or who knew what she could do to him. "Do you think Rumplestiltskin cares about me? He just keeps me here because he likes my cleaning, nothing more. Since the day, you persuaded me to kiss him, he barely looks at my face!"

"It won't hurt me to try." The Evil Queen said, right before grabbing Belle by the arm and start to drag her out of the castle.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Oh, no, dearie." That woman played with the familiar word. "You are coming with me."

"No, please, no! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will."

The Evil Queen raised a hand and Belle's world went black.

* * *

Gideon heard his mother's screams from the library. He wanted to help her, but he was too afraid for that and she had said he must've stay there no matter what happened, and so he did. When he looked through the window seeing the carriage leaving, he rushed downstairs, finding the castle completely empty.

Almost immediately, the boy started crying. He was alone. His father was gone. His mother had been captured and he had no idea what he should do. Tears streamed down his face in the quiet of the night as he sat on the seat near his papa's spinning wheel.

A small blue light came from the front door and approached him slowly, making Gideon shrink in the stool, fearing that whatever had taken his mama, had come back to grab him too, but then it came closer and he realised that right in front of him was a fairy.

"Who are you?" He asked, still crying.

"I'm the Blue Fairy. I've sensed your needing for help, Dark One's son."

"My name is Gideon." The reply sounded a little impertinent.

"It's ok, Gideon, I'm here to help you."

Rubbing his eyes, the boy gave her his most mistrustful gaze, looking as much like his father as possible.

"Can you bring my papa and my mama back?"

"Sorry, but that I can't do."

"Then you can't help me."

"I can take you to a safer place, where you'll be secure, until your parents can be reunited with you again." She offered, with her melodic voice.

"And they will find me?" He asked, not daring to fully trust her. "You assure that?"

"Yes, of course I do. No matter what happens, they will always find you."

Gideon nodded, clinging to that hope, because for him, his parents were the most important people alive. They were his family, his everything and every moment apart of them would hurt him like nothing had ever done before, so he let he Blue Fairy sprinkle her magic on him and take him to a safe place, where he laid down in a comfortable bed, wishing that when he woke up, he could see his mama and papa by his side.

* * *

The curse hit the Enchanted Forest some time later vanishing everyone there to a very different world. And then, in Storybrooke, there was a very wealthy business owner named Mr. Gold, a very debited young woman locked in a hospital and a clever five-years-old abandoned boy, being raised by the nuns of the town's convent. What was once a loving family, separated by one curse.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: This is the compilation of three One-Shots I wrote a while ago, so it will have another two chapters. I hope you guys liked it, and I apologize if there is something wrong with my writing, because english is not actually my first language._**


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon used to hide from the nuns. Mother Superior wasn't too good in keeping him at her sight, so whenever he could take the chance, he would disappear in the town. Granny's was always his favorite place to go, because Ruby always helped him scape for a longer time than he would get trying to do that alone, and she always gave him cookies with iced tea. And there it was where Gideon had been that entire afternoon, sit by Henry's side, eating his snack while looking down to his friend's big book of fairytales.

"Do you want to know a secret?" The Mayor's son asked him.

"Yes!"

"Everybody in this town is a character from this book, but they are all cursed, so they don't remember who they are." Henry told him in a confidential tone.

The little boy's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? So who are we?"

"We are not in the book."

"But you said the whole town were and we are a part of it."

Henry agreed, flipping to the next page. "Yeah, but are not in any of these stories. I'm not, because I'm the Saviour's son and she is only a baby in here."

"What about me? Is my mama a baby in there too?'

"I don't know. There isn't much kids in those tales and none of the ones I read about, fit you, Gideon."

A sad expression took over the younger boy's face. He usually didn't show that, but deep inside he always asked himself why he didn't have a family. Most nights, when Gideon laid his head on his pillow and felt asleep, he dreamed crazy things about an imaginary family he never had. In those dreams, he lived in a big castle, on a place where magic was real and he had a mother and a father.

Whenever he dreamed about them, they were always the same: a beautiful woman wearing a pretty blue dress and a strangely funny man, whose skin were made of scales and the eyes remembered him of some sort of crocodile's. They were very lovable and Gideon was always very happy. Until he woke up and realize that nothing of this was real.

"Do you think I'm not in the book, because there my parents didn't wanted me too, just like here?" He asked.

"Oh, no! I think you must be special and should've been some sort of secret there. Maybe your parents had send you away to protect you, just like Snow White did with my mom."

"Really?" Gideon liked that scenario, it sounded way better than been abandoned for not being loved.

"Yeah. You'll see, when I find my mom and she breaks the curse, your parents will come running back to you." Henry said with conviction, smiling to his friend, trying to give him something to believe in.

"Can we read The Beauty And The Beast now? It is my favorite."

"Sure, it's a good one."

* * *

For 28 years, Mr. Gold only had memories of one lost son. Baelfire. And for 28 years he missed the fact that his younger boy was for some reason living in a convent with those damn fairies, with Belle completely out of picture. He had no idea of what should have happened with her in their realm to separate mother and son during the curse, making her disappear so suddenly, but he was willing to find out.

He had been awake just for a few moments since his path crossed with the Savior's, but he already had so much to do that he was feeling dizzy. The only thing Gold knew for sure is that his first step should be getting Gideon back.

He went to the convent, even though it was already late.

Rumplestiltskin entered the place, with as much disgust as he could feel. He hated fairies. Their mere presence was enough to get him troubled, but now knowing that they had his son, he was plently mad and walked through the yards thinking about the best way of confronting Mother Superior without sounding like a crazy man. For all the effects, he still was only Mr. Gold, a perfectly normal shop owner.

His cane trembled and almost made him fell to the floor, when something hit it. Gold looked down to see a colorful ball rolling on the ground. The boy appeared a moment later, running to chase the thing. "Be careful with that." He advised the child.

"Sorry." Gideon said and Rumple found himself lost in memories. That was his son. His amazing boy, who loved reading and doing magic. "Are you here for the rent?" The child's voice took him back to the reality.

Always smart, even only being five, he already knew such things as the fact that Mr. Gold would just came to the convent to collect his rent, not more.

"Actually, no. I need to talk to Mother Superior. Do you know where she is, Gideon?"

"Probably at her office." He grabbed the ball and sat on the floor, rolling it at his side. "Is she in trouble?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mother Superior. Is she in trouble with you?" Gideon reformulated. "The last time you came for talk, you made one of the nuns cry."

Then, Rumplestiltskin understood one thing: the person he was in Storybrooke had nothing to do with the loving father Gideon had known at the Enchanted Forest. Not only his son was totally unaware that they were related, but also thought he was a horrible man, who made nuns cry in his free time. He couldn't walk on Mother Superior's office and reclaim the boy. No, that wouldn't stand.

"Oh, I didn't intend to." He told Gideon, but his son wasn't looking at his face. "I think I can come back another time, it's pretty late."

"Yeah." The boy muttered.

Everything Rumplestiltskin wanted was to take him away, however he knew it was not the right time to do so. After the curse was broken, he could tell his boy the truth, but for now he should concentrate in finding his Belle, so when Gideon remembered about his past, he could get his mama back too.

"I'm going then, goodnight Gid."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Belle stood in front of the convent, many hours after the curse was broken. Both were desesperated to see their son again but none of them had the courage to enter the place just yet. Gideon had been alone for 28 years and the feeling in their hearts was failure.

"Do you think he hates us?" Belle asked in a weak voice.

"No." Rumple assured. "He always knew how much we loved him and he will understand that we didn't left him because we wanted to."

"I hope so."

Wrapping his fingers around hers, he led them to the insides of the convent, walking towards the Mother Superior's office. There it was a chaos of confused fairies speaking all at the same time, while Blue looked at them tiredly.

"I am very sorry to interrupt," he started. "But I believe you have something that it's mine."

"Rumplestiltskin." The Blue Fairy said in a cold greeting. "Belle, it's good to see you are fine."

"Thank you, Blue, but where is my son?"

"He must be on his room. I took him there when the curse broke, he was asking about you two." She said, passing by the agitated fairies.

"Blue where are you going?" One of them asked. "There are things we need to discuss."

"I'll be back in a minute."

She led them to a hallway full of doors and opened the one closest to the end. It was small, simple, with a twin-sized bed and a wardrobe. Nothing more, not even the person who should be there.

"Where the hell is him?" Rumplestiltskin shout at the fairy.

"I - I don't know, I left him here half an hour ago!"

"Yeah, and apparently, you lost him again. Good job, Mother Superior.'

"What do you mean with again?" Belle demanded.

Giving the Blue Fairy an annoyed glance and still holding Belle's hand in his, he rubbed their fingers together to calm her down. "This useless woman lost Gideon many times during the curse. She is incapable of keeping a child on her sight, and it seems he is very good at hiding around town."

"You should be thanking me for keeping him safe when you couldn't." Blue replied angrily at him.

Rumple had another clever answer for her, but looking at Belle, he saw those teary eyes that showed how her motherly heart already aching with concern. "We need to find our boy." She said in a low voice.

"We are going to, sweetheart, don't worry. I think I have an idea of where he might be." Rumple said. "Let's go, there is nothing we could possibly need in here now."

"I can help." Blue offered.

"Oh, no, dearie. You've done enough."

Twisting his hand in the air, Rumplestiltskin made a purple cloud of smoke appear and take them to his shop. Immediately they heard a constant noise coming from the back and both rushed to behind the curtains, finding little Gideon sat by his father's spinning wheel, making it roll as if he were back on the Dark Castle, turning straw into gold.

"Oh, my son!" Belle said in a gasp, broking into tears and taking the necessary steps to hold Gideon.

The boy looked at her with surprise before curling himself into her arms. "Mama! You're safe!"

"Yes, sweetie, I am." She said, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you so very much."

"And so did I." Rumplestiltskin spoke, sitting beside Belle to join their hug, enlacing his family for the first time in 28 years, remembering how happy they used to be before the curse. He almost couldn't believe they were reunited.

"So what Henry said is true? We were really cursed? That's why we are not in our castle?" Gideon questioned them.

Back on the Enchanted Forest, Rumple had told Belle everything about his plans with the curse and how it should work, but just now he realized he had completely forgot to talk to his son about it. The Dark One thought he would have more time for that, however, he never did.

"Yes, my boy." He answered. "A curse brought us here and made us forget about our past, but now it is broken."

A big smile appeared in Gideon's lips. "Cool."

Belle laughed, messing his hair up.

"What about I take the two of you home now?" Rumplestiltskin suggested. "This town is a chaos and if we stay here someone is probably going to bring their problems to us at some point. And that would be bad, because all I want today is to enjoy my family."

"Can you purple smoke us to there?" Gideon requested with pleading eyes.

The man looked to his Belle, knowing that she never liked when he purple smoked them, only to receive a smile and soft nod that was everything he needed to take them home.

* * *

It had been about a week the curse broke and things were finally starting to settle down. Belle was getting used to this new world and was fascinated with every new thing she found, mostly for the technologies she could never dream about in the Enchanted Forest. Each day was a new adventure to her.

She got new clothes, learned how to access the internet, ate all kind of different foods and took her son to a place called school in the morning, collecting him later and taking him home. Rumple showed her his shop and gave her a little tour around the town, presenting her to the members she didn't have the opportunity to meet in the past. All of this was pretty incredible and she was glad that Rumplestiltskin had already begun to try finding a way to find Baelfire, but a little part of her, was missing having her lover not so occupied like he had been, since their reencounter.

Belle sighed, walking around the kitchen with a cup of tea in hands. Gideon was already sleeping and she was there waiting for Rumple, who once more was locked on the basement, doing magic. Taking the teapot, she refilled her cup and sat at one of the kitchen's stools, swinging her feet nervously in the air, until the door opened and Rumplestiltskin entered the house.

"Hey, I thought you'd be sleeping." He said.

"I was waiting for you." She replied, stretching her arm to place the teacup at the sink.

Rumple walked towards her, getting close enough to ran a gentle hand on her face. "You didn't need to."

Breathing in, she leaned on his touch. "I did."

Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers and catched her lips, his tongue making its way as she gave him entrance. Rumple's hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer and rubbing himself against her, what made a little moan scape from her. She needed him, they hadn't been together like that since the night before he left the Dark Castle to make a deal with Cinderella and never came back. This whole week while sleeping by his side, all that Belle wanted has him to take her, and yet he didn't.

They broke apart and Rumple kissed her jaw and then her neck, licking it before biting her skin, making the breathless Belle produce louder sounds of pleasure. "Make love to me." She said in a pleading way. "I want you, Rumple."

"Oh, Belle, sweetheart, I want you too." His hands trailed between her legs and both of then groaned in anticipation. "Bedroom?"

"No, forget the bedroom. Take me right here."

Taking off their clothes and joining their bodies as one, Rumplestiltskin did as she wished so.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The voice came from behind the counter.

Belle placed her book on Gideon's lap and rose from their spot on the library's floor, finding a man she had never seen before standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you are Belle, right?" He asked.

"That is me. Do I know you?"

The man seemed to be nervous, both his hands hidden inside the pockets of his jacket. "No." He shaked his head. "My name is Neal. I was told that you are my father's girlfriend."

Her jaw dropped. Rumplestiltskin had spent so many time working on finding his oldest boy, but when he finally did, after his trip to New York, they came back to Storybrooke barely speaking to each other, which had him hurtten. Belle knew that even the damage Hook had caused him, had no comparison with the broken heart Rumple got from knowing his son wasn't willing to forgive him so soon. That's why she hadn't seen him until now. Baelfire was distant and Belle was constantly working on the library or home, taking care of her son. When she had arrived the shop after Cora's death, he was already gone and she had no opportunity to meet him.

Gideon, who had peeked interest in the conversation, came to her side behind the counter, resting his forehead on her leg, while listening to their talk.

"Bae?" Belle gasped.

"I sincerely prefer Neal."

"Right, it's just I - I've spent a lifetime knowing you as Baelfire."

"My brother?" Gideon asked and got out from behind the counter, to face Neal, analysing the man.

"Oh, God, so it's true then? He really had another son?"

Belle caught her lower lip under her teeth and nodded to him.

"I thought you were smaller." Gideon pointed, making his half-brother laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, kiddo." He said, kneeling in front of the boy. "You can call me Neal."

"And you can call me Gideon. That's my name. Can you do magic?"

"Uh, no. You can?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see it?"

Even being happy only silently watching the brothers talking, this time Belle knew she needed to interrupt them. Only God knew what could happen if Gideon tried to make any kind of magic without his father around. Last month, he set their refrigerator on fire, in an attempt to make his yogurt appear on his hands.

"Gid, you better do this later." Belle said to her son. "I love this library and I would be really sad if you ruin the place."

"Please, mama, I won't ruin it."

Neal looked up to her. "Is he that powerful?"

"He is the son of the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin answered, entering the library. "Gideon inherited my magic. The power the dagger gave me."

"He doesn't look much dark." Neal said.

"Oh, he is not. Gideon's heart is full of Light, just like his mother's."

Standing up, Neal turned to face his father, but Gideon rushed to hold Rumple's good leg, a little jealous. That only made the older brother smile. "It seems you got a loving family."

"Indeed. And they were all willing to face a curse with me just to find you."

"I don't know the two of them, but I should say they are brave then."

Approaching the three Gold boys Belle dared to put a hand on her stepson's shoulder. "We wish to know you, Neal. You're a part of this family and we longed to meet you."

"Thanks, Belle."

"So, do you like hamburgers? Because Granny makes great ones and the diner is very near."

"I love hamburgers!" Gideon said.

Neal laughed again, thinking that this little brother of his was a pretty funny thing. "Me too, buddy. Papa is going to pay, right?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Of course I am."

Opening the door for them, he let his family pass, heading to Granny's. Complete for the first time ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not coming back?" Belle asked in disbelief.

They were all in the docks, beside Capitain Hook's big ship the Jolly Roger, ready to board. Belle was pretty convinced that was going to join them before Rumple remind her that somebody should stay home to watch for Gideon, since none of them were ready to trust his care to anyone, especially if one of the nuns happened to end up getting this job. But hearing him speaking like they were never going to see one another again made tears come to her eyes.

"This is something I must do Belle. I must save my grandson and honour Baelfire."

"But are you willing to leave your own boy fatherless? You are strong and powerful, Rumple, I'm sure you'll find a way to save him and come back to your family. I will see you again."

She crossed her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, their teeths colliding in a desperate attempt of opening the other's mouth for their tongues to explore. Everyone was looking mesmerized at them while they seemed to try eating themselves, but Rumple and Belle weren't aware of anything but their mouths and hands trying to memorize each little part of the other's body.

"Ew!" Gideon said. "Mama! Papa! Stop this!"

They pulled apart, laughing at their son.

"I'll miss you, Gid." Rumple said, before kissing the top of his son's head.

"I'll miss you too, papa."

Rumplestiltskin smiled to them and nodded briefly before joining the others aboard the ship.

* * *

"Papa!"

The sound of Gideon's voice, made Rumplestiltskin turn his head to the trees behind him. He was sitting all alone on a trunk, flames crackling in the bonfire, the low sounds of the jungle coming to him with the gusts of wind. It couldn't be true, his son couldn't be there.

"Papa!" He heard again, standing up to look around.

Gideon came from behind the trees, exactly like Belle had done earlier, wearing leather clothes like the ones he used to when they lived in the Dark Castle, black boots covering his feet and his auburn hair carefully tidy. He rubbed his fists against his eyes in a sleepily way and approached the father, hugging his leg and resting his forehead on his thigh.

"Is it time to go to bed?" Gideon asked.

"You're not real." Rumple muttered, to convince himself, but the feeling of his son clutched against him was too veritable to not be true. "How can you be here?"

"You always put me to bed, but you wasn't there and I couldn't sleep."

Rumplestilskin got the boy up on his arms and sat again, rocking Gideon like he used to do when he was just a baby, not a six-year-old. Slowly his eyelids closed and his breath started to get a constant deep rhythm, making the father think he was asleep, but Gideon opened his lips and whispered: "Aren't you coming home?"

"Probably not."

"Why? I like it when you are there, papa. Mama does too."

He thought about his darling Belle, laying in a cold bed, hoping and wanting for his return, when he had been so clear with her that he had no intention in coming back alive. There it was a prophecy which said that his grandson was his undoing and, even though in the past Rumple had spent time thinking about how escape from his fate, now that Baelfire was dead the only thing he could consider was saving Henry and doing at least one right thing in the name of his dead son.

Things only would be easier if he hadn't a beautiful woman and a sweet innocent boy to protect to. Anyway, he couldn't be selfish right now. Belle and Gideon would make it out without him.

He ran a finger along his son's nose and answered: "I know, my boy, but I need to save Henry."

Gideon opened up his warm brown eyes. "What about me?"

"You'll be fine, Gid."

A sad expression crossed the boy's face and he hid it on his father's chest. "But you are not going to be there to guarantee."

Eventually, Gideon slept and Rumple placed in on the ground, near to the bonfire, where he surely won't be cold and walked away a bit, reaching a tree and slamming his fist against it. He told himself that he was having visions and nothing of this had really happened when he felt that somebody was watching him. Turning around he saw Pan.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Rumplestiltskin shout.

Pan's smile was soft as he glanced to the place where Gideon had been, but wasn't anymore, confirming Rumple's theory that he was on delusional. "So, it's true then, boy?" Peter asked. "You really had another son with that maid of yours."

"This is none of your business."

"Oh, don't worry, it's really not. But I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, you missed having a child around and you couldn't ignore the beauty of that young and fertile girl you earned from a deal."

Rumplestiltskin's jaw tightened. "What the hell do you want?"

A simple doll toy appeared in Pan's hands. "You should give this to your boy when you go home, like a heritance, passed from father to son." He pushed the thing to Rumple's hands. "Tell little Gideon that his grandpa said hi."

* * *

Granny's was completely full that afternoon. It seemed to be the only place that people could think about to go when they wanted to celebrate something as important as Henry's successful rescue. People were walking around, talking happily to the others or ordering snacks from their tables.

Gideon Gold was sat on a stool near where his big brother was at the stand, drinking some sort of grownups juice. He got one of his fries and ate it, watching as his said nephew approached to join him.

"Where are your parents?" Henry asked.

"In the shop." The younger boy answered. "They wanted to be alone for a while, so Neal brought me here."

"Cool." Henry catched one of his fries, but didn't eat it, just looked at the thing like it was a rare piece of food. "Hey, Gid, don't you feel alone sometimes?"

With a confusing frown, her shook his head. "No. Why would I? I have my mama and papa, my brother, a lot of friends at school - "

"Yes, but your parents left you alone once, didn't they?"

Gideon was seeing no point in that conversation, all he could think about was that his friend was acting very weirdly. He attributed that to the tiring journey, concluding that the other boy must've be really in need of a nap. So he answered the best way he could to that confusing question: "They were captured, they never wanted to leave me."

"Right. What about your powers, how much can you control it?"

"Henry, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because you're my friend and you know that papa doesn't allow me to use my powers when he is not around because I can't control them."

A smirk appeared in Henry's lips. He was about so say something but Rumple and Belle entered the diner, rushing to his side, his mama fulling both his cheek with kisses, happier than she had been since his papa left town. Rumplestiltskin held up his son, pulling him from the chair and Gideon exclaimed in protest.

"Papa, pull me down." He giggled.

"Alright, my boy."

Sometimes his parents acted like they thought Gideon was just a toddler again, and usually he didn't care because that meant he was getting more attention, but them doing this on the fuller diner was another story. Gideon felt embarrassed. He was a big boy who didn't wanted the rest of the town treating him like a baby.

"Papa is back in his suit, great, this is less intimidating than the leather clothes." Neal joked.

"Oh, liked the leather. Very much." His mama said, her cheeks turning red.

Neal shook his head, laughing. "Hope you two at least used protection."

"You were trying protection spells?" Gideon asked, innocently.

This time who turned red was his papa. His mama giggled and hided her face on her hands.

"Aye. Protection spells."

"Next time I can help." The little boy offered, making not just his half-brother break into laughs but most of the people who could've hear what they were saying too. His parents looked miserable.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I think it's time to go home." Rumple pointed out.

"Already?"

"Yes, already." Belle said helding her hand for him to take.

Gideon let his parents drag him out of the diner and led him to his papa's black car. During their way home, he singed the catchy music from a cereal's brand TV's commercial that was stuck into his head and after a time, his mama started singing too, what eventually led his papa to sing, and they were all happy and laughing when they arrived.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room, playing some board games, but it got boring because Belle always won, so Rumple gave up and decided to make them dinner. Gideon begged for some pancakes, but both his parents said it was a breakfast food and he only could get them in the next morning, so after complaining a little he ate his food and then climbed the stairs to his bedroom, putting on his pyjamas and brushing his teeth before coming to his shelf to choose a book.

"Hey, little man." Belle said, standing by the door. "What are we going to read tonight?"

"This one." He replied waving with a red book to her.

"Ok, let's see it."

She got the book and opened the first page, sitting on his bed, but Gideon didn't move. "I want papa to read it."

Belle made a surprised face. "Oh, you're rejecting me?"

"No, mama, I just miss papa."

When Rumple appeared, Belle rose giving him the book. "Apparently, your son doesn't want me to read today. Good luck with him, I'll be waiting in bed." She turned to the boy. "Sweet dreams, Gid."

As she left, Rumplestiltskin took her place with Gideon rushing to his side. He read a whole chapter before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

The little boy was nestled under his blankets, feeling warm and cosy and almost falling asleep when his window opened and Henry passed through it.

"What are you doing here?" Gideon whispered.

"I was thinking if you wanted to come with me in an adventure."

"An adventure?"

"Yes." Henry agreed. "It will be fun."

Gideon sat on the bed, looking at his friend and nephew like he thought the boy had went crazy. Well, one thing he was sure, Henry wasn't acting normally.

"So, are you coming?"

"Do you mean right now? My parents will kill me if I sneak out of the house!"

"Come on, Gideon. You are not a coward, are you?"

"No! I have courage and one day I will be just like the hero my mama named me after."

Henry gave him a tired look. "Does that means you are coming?"

Pushing the blankets aside, he Gideon jumped out of the bed and pulled his shoes on before following Henry through the window.

* * *

Belle woke up really late, delightedly realising that her lover was by her side, already woken, his arm wrapped around her waist and his head hidden in her hair.

"Good morning." Rumple muttered.

"Mm, morning."

She turned around to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's almost noon." Rumple said when they parted. "How can Gideon not waken us yet?"

"Maybe he's just being a good boy?"

Rumplestiltskin stood up, dressing himself quickly. "I don't feel his magic around the house."

"What?" He left their bedroom as soon as he was fully covered, leaving Belle to grab a robe and wrap it around her body before following him. "Rumple, wait!"

Entering her son's room, she found it empty. The bed had its covers pulled aside and the window was open, Rumple stared at it with widen eyes. "He's gone."

Panic rushed through her veins. Her son's bedroom was empty, Rumple couldn't feel his magic around the house, he wasn't anywhere near.

"Where is he? Why would he leave?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm going to find out."

A sound came from their bedroom. Belle's cellphone was ringing. She rushed to answer it, hoping that somebody had found Gideon.

"Hello?"

"Belle?" Emma's worried voice came through the phone. "Is Gold with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you two to come meet me. Henry disappeared."

Her gaze met Rumple's as he stared at her in concern, waiting to hear the news. She took a deep breath and answered Emma: "Gideon is gone too. Go to the shop, we'll meet you there."

Closing the phone, she sat on the bed, hands trembling, heart pounding faster and desperation filling her. Where could the boys be? And why would them disappear through windows in the middle of the night? She knew her son very well to be completely sure that he would never do something like that by his own will. He was a happy child, had everything he ever wanted, his parents loved him – he had no reason to ran away.

"Belle?"

"What could be happening to him?" She wondered.

Rumplestiltskin kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "Dress yourself, sweetheart, and I promise you that when I get to the one who steal our son from us, I'll make it pay."

A part of Belle wanted to restrain his killing instincts but this being about their son, she wasn't able to say anything, only nod and get herself ready to leave their house.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Snow White questioned, looking between her daughter and Rumple.

"If someone knows who got the boys, this person shall be Pan." Emma answered.

She crossed the townline, gun in hands and waited for Rumplestiltskin to work his magic on the Pandora's box a put it on the other side of the line, while it expelled its' hostage. Peter Pan appeared, confusedly looking around until his gaze met the gun Emma was helding.

"Mom, don't shoot me!"

"What? Do I look like a three hundred years-old guy's grandma?"

Even wanting to roll his eyes at that, Rumple wasn't much interested in Miss Swan's sarcasm. "Where are the boys?" He demanded to know.

"Who?" Pan replied. "I - I'm Henry, grandpa! Mom, please! It's me! Pan switched our bodies!"

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Rumplestiltskin shout. "He's trying to fool us!"

"No! It's me, I swear!"

His patience was almost over. He needed to find his son and his father was trying to play mind games with them, but Rumple knew him very well to not trust a single word that came out of his mouth. "Shoot him. Maybe hurtten he'll be willing to talk."

"No!" Pan begged. "Mom, when I first saw you, you were wearing a red dress!"

"You knowing that doesn't proof anything. Henry could've told you that!" She gave herself a little moment to think before speaking again: "When was the first time we bonded?"

"At the castle, when I told you I knew you have given me up because you wanted me to have my best chance."

Emma lowered the gun. "It's Henry!" She said before hugging the boy tightly.

At his side, Belle held his arm giving him a worried look. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Good for the Charmings that they had Henry back, but Gideon was still missing and if Pan was out there using a body that wasn't his, then he probably had his son.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the beautiful moment, and sorry for asking Emma to shoot you, Henry, but now we must get back to my shop so we can find the real Pan and get my son back."

They agreed and get back to their cars, heading to the pawnbroker.

* * *

Henry's friend whose name he forgotten right after hearing it, didn't seemed much friendly for Gideon. They had spent the whole night on the woods near a wishing well and eventually he had slept, tired as he was, but when the boy woke up the next morning, cold and uncomfortable, only his nephew was there, facing the trees like he had something mischievous in his mind.

"What is it?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, nothing." Henry answered. "Good you're awake, now we can go."

"Where?"

A stranger expression passed through Henry's face, some sort of wicked smirk. "The library, of course."

"The library? Better not, if my mama found us there she is really going to be mad at me."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a coward. She's not going to find us."

Wanting to prove him wrong, Gideon followed Henry through the town, still wearing his pyjamas, feeling starving and freezing. He wished the other boy stopped acting so weirdly and just went home, but for some reason, Henry didn't seem to be willing to. He broke the library's door lock, what made Gideon nervous, sure that his mother was going to punish him for that. Maybe she would confiscate all of his books and toys or maybe she could forbidden him of practicing magic with his papa for a month, he had no idea but was certain that what it might be, would be bad. He had never done anything as terrible as this, not even when he set the refrigerator on fire by accident.

They got inside, and Henry started to grab some books and take it out of their places.

"Mama is really going to be mad!" Gideon muttered to himself.

Turning around, Henry glanced at him and then his boy collapsed on the floor, shaking. Gideon screamed, and took some steps back, thinking about running to get somebody to help when the shakes stopped and he sat, looking around a little lost.

"Gideon?"

Nodding, the little boy replied: "Henry, what happened to you?"

"Pan switched bodies with me. Your parents are on the shop and they are sick worried about you! We need to go to them."

Henry stood on his feet and dragged Gideon out of the library to find their family.

* * *

Belle left Rumple with Pan on the shop and followed the others to the town's streets, watching as Henry and Gideon got out of the library. A relieved smile appeared in her lips as her boy ran straight to her arms, hugging her tightly and saying sorry as much times as he could manage to.

"It's ok, sweetie." She whispered. "I'm just glad you are fine. But don't you ever dare disappearing again and putting your father and I through such despair."

Gideon made a cute regret face. "I'm sorry, mama. I wanted to show Henry – well, Pan, that I wasn't a coward."

Shooking her head, Belle touched her son's shoulder, caressing him, while she spoke: "Listen to me, Gid, you'll don't ever have to prove anyone your courage. That's not what heroes do, if you want to be one, then you'll have to learn that people will see the courage that come from your acts, mainly from the selfless ones."

"What is it Regina?" She heard Emma asking and lifted her head up to face the others, staring at them as the sheriff helped the mayor who was lying on the floor to stand up.

"I know what I shall do."

"We will be fine?" Henry questioned.

"You will" The former Queen answered.

"Actually, no." Pan said appearing across the street, the little object Regina was helding, switching to his hands instead of hers. Hook stepped forward in his direction and in the next moment they were all frozen in their positions, unable to move.

Smirking Peter Pan, approached them. "Look at the beautiful family we have here." He stood in front of where Belle, Neal and Gideon were. "The three of you are so precious! It's difficult to decide which one I'll kill first. My son's gorgeous maid, his eldest boy or his innocent younger one? Oh, let's start with you Baelfire."

"Get the hell away from them!" Rumplestiltskin said, coming from his shop.

"You can't stop me, not without magic."

"Oh, but I can, papa. You're not going to harm my family, because I'm willing to pay the price for their safety." He turned to face their frozen faces and Belle wanted to scream with him and ask what did he think he was doing. Tears were already burning in her eyes. "Bae, everything I did was to find you, son. I love you. And I love you too, Belle and Gideon, you are the lights of my life and I'll always be grateful for my time with each one of you. This family made me stronger."

When he held his hand up, a shadow came from the sky, depositing the dagger in it. Then, everything happened really fast. Rumplestiltskin grabbed his father by his shirt and pulled him on an awkward hug, as the shadow came down between them and he stabbed Pan with the dagger and whispered something to him. The once young boy turned in an old man right in front of them, so a huge light came from the dagger, blinding Belle's eyes.

She felt as her body was released from the magic and when she could finally see again, they were gone.

Rumplestiltskin had done his sacrifice.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm sorry if it sounds like a cliffhanger, but this the last part. I hope you liked reading it._**


End file.
